Camino al cielo
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Es una experiencia maravillosa, algo que es difícil de describir y cuando está en ti, física y espiritualmente... has alcanzado la gloria. Odiénme, es un SetoXYami.


Camino al cielo.

Warnings: Éste es un fic completamente dedicado a las amantes del SetoXYami... o sea no hay SetoXJoey... Nada, ni una pizca... ni siquiera menciono a Joey.

_Camino al cielo._ Fue lo que penso cuando le miró, sus ojos azul, como la noche llena de estrellas, como el mar furioso, como el más hermoso zafiro encontrado... puro y hermoso.

_Camino al cielo._ Volver a encontrarlo, saber que es él, disfrutar de su presencia como lo hiciste en el pasado, teniéndolo como tu rival, cuando en el pasado fue tu amante, aquel que te entregó su odio, su amor, su pasión y tantas cosas más que no sabes como conjugarlas en una sola palabra.

_Camino al cielo._ Vino y pan, sangre y carne. La promesa eterna de amor imposible, prohibido. La tentación de amarlo, de ser poseído por él, de sentir sus manos por tu cuerpo desnudo, de entregarte de lleno a su lujuria, de saciar sus más bajos instintos, de gritar su nombre en medio del éxtasis y de que él grite el tuyo... unidos por el calor, el sudor, el fuego del sexo encendido en una hoguera que no se apaga ni con el paso de los milenios.

_Camino al cielo._ Lágrimas de placer, embestidas fuertes, gritos roncos, caricias suaves, movimientos frenéticos y salvajes... el suave contoneo de tus caderas sobre él, quien siente como apretas su miembro en medio de aquel insoportable calor que se apodera de ti.

_Camino al cielo._ Te arrojas sobre él, disfrutando su pecho caliente bajo el tuyo, sus manos firmes presionando tus caderas, sus dientes mordiendo la extensión de tu hombro, sus labios besando los tuyos, jugando con tu cuello, dejando marcas en lugares estratégicos... donde nadie más tiene acceso.

_Camino al cielo. _Apretas su carne, liberas tu alma, enredas tus dedos con los suyos, gimes desesperado y encuentras un alivio cuando sientes como gira sobre la cama y te aprisiona contra las sábanas, golpeando con fuerza tu interior.

_Camino al cielo._ Moriste y naciste, o quizá nunca te marchaste, pero siempre deseaste ese encuentro, que él fuera capaz de darte lo que quieres, que alguien te llenara física y emocionalmente de la forma en que él lo hace.

_Camino al cielo._ No es amor, aún no, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tú hayas decidido abrir las piernas y permitir que todo eso ocurriera, que alguien se apoderara de ti y te arrebatara todo lo que eres.

_Camino al cielo._ Tú también lo posees, en el fondo él está obsesionado contigo, con derrotarte, superarte, humillarte, con ser más poderoso que tú, porque tú le tienes embelesado, porque tu salvaje belleza le ha cautivado, porque ahora que comparten una cama, más que un campo de batalla, tus gemidos roncos son gritos de victoria y los de él no tanto.

_Camino al cielo._ Porque los dos han encontrado una forma sencilla de lidiar con sus emociones, porque el sexo entre rivales viene profundo, fuerte, muchísimo más pasional. Y es un camino al cielo porque tú le has amado desde tu vida pasada, porque él te ha despreciado con la misma fuerza con que te ha deseado y porque en el mundo en que están viviendo ahora, fuera de aquella habitación, todo será complicado, pero emprenderán un camino celestial.

_Camino al cielo_. Quizá no tanto como ángeles y santos, tal vez todo lo contrario, bañados en el sudor que ocasiona su pasión, desbordada, su libido, su lujuria... tanto pecado, pero tan placentero...

Lástima que no sea un camino al cielo... sino un _camino al infierno._

Por lo pronto, mientras llega el momento en que se entreguen a ese calor sofocante y abrasador, que consumira sus cuerpos, es mejor que se entreguen al desenfrenado sexo que comparten y sientan la necesidad imperiosa de consolarse en sus respectivas soledades... y hagan más ameno ese _largo_ viaje.

O W A R I

Notas de autora:

Qué fue eso? Un SetoXYami, que por cierto quedó bien para ser mi primer supuesto lemon SetoXYami. No sé en que género clasificarlo, por eso mismo lo puse en General, pero es algo raro... A las que no les guste (el pairing)... sorry, pero es que vi un muy buen doujinshi de esos dos y las imágenes llegaron a mi mente e iba a usar el título del fic (Camino al cielo) como nombre de un capítulo de Shadows' World (iba a ser A Journey to heaven)... pero me gustó más esto.

Por qué coño tan corto? Lo mismo me pregunto yo, pero es sólo una probadita de lo que sería para mí escribir un fic tipo serie de Seto y Yami... espero les guste.

Y si quieren saber en quién se enfoca el fic... se enfoca más en Yami.


End file.
